Active hearing protection devices may actively cancel noises in the environment to protect the hearing of a user, possibly using microphones and speakers to detect the sounds from the environment and then generate a cancelling frequency. Additionally, some active hearing protection devices may comprise communication systems, such as radio systems, allowing a wearer to communicate with other workers, for example. Typical active hearing protection devices may be manually powered on and off by a user. Active hearing protection devices may also collect exposure data while the device is turned on.